


The crown

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hated taking care of Arthur when he was drunk, but for once Arthur wanted to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



> Unbetaed, but written with love.
> 
> 2 Merlin gifts, I'm sorry Emerald, I just wanted to keep the different fandoms for all gifts challenge :P 
> 
> Like the other gift this is not done,

Winter celebrations was something Merlin often enjoyed, before he became a manservant; or as he often liked to call it, a slave. He cared about Arthur, he really did, but at times he wondered why he cared as much. It seemed that Arthur’s main goal was to make things as difficult for Merlin as possible, which was exactly what he was doing that evening.

Arthur’s goblet was never empty, every servant in the room made sure of that, offering him sweet ale as soon as half his drink was gone. Merlin wondered if they did it on purpose, if they knew that the drunker Arthur was, the harder it was for Merlin to do his job as his servant. His duties were ten times harder to fulfil when Arthur was drunk, and twenty times harder when he was so drunk he thought he could challenge the moon to a duel for the hand of the sun. When the just as drunk knights thought it fit to urge him on Merlin decided it was time to break the evening by taking the prince back to his room.

“I'm perfectly fine,” Arthur mumbled his words hard to understand as he barely opened his mouth.

“Yes, sire, but your father...” it was all Merlin had to say in order to make Arthur listen.

“Let me tell you something Merlin,” Arthur said, leaning against Merlin as Merlin tried to lead him up the stairs. “My father is no fun, being a prince is no fun, you're lucky you're a serving boy and don't have to follow orders.” Merlin snorted, wishing to tell Arthur exactly how it was to be a servant.

The walk up the stairs were difficult as Arthur felt the need to touch everything, to tell Merlin how much he disliked every object in the Castle, and how he would get rid of everything the day he became King. It became even harder when Arthur thought every guard they saw was an enemy out to kill him.

“Do you think it's easy being the price?” Arthur asked for the tenth time. 

“No sire, it can't be easy,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

“Everyone wants a piece of you, demanding you do everything, telling you what you should do, and how you should do it.”

“Oh yes, it would be better if you could have the privileges of being a prince without having anyone tell you what to do.”

“Are you mocking me?” Merlin struggled to keep himself from laughing, a difficult task as Arthur kept making funny faces he wasn’t aware of it.

“No sire”

“I don't believe you; I think you're making fun of me. Believe me, being a prince is not easy. You don't believe me? Then let me show you.” Merlin had no idea what Arthur planned to do, but knew it couldn't be good. Arthur stumbled over to one of his chests, searched for something. Merlin didn't know what Arthur needed before he returned, carrying a golden crown.

“Let's make you a price the rest of the night.” Merlin didn’t know what to say.

“Sire, I don't think that's such a good plan.”

“I am still your prince; you can't deny me my wish.” Arthur was determined to get his wish but Merlin knew better. He knew that if anyone saw him, a servant wearing the prince’s crown, he’d be sent to the stocks, or in the dungeon, and that was a risk was wasn’t willing to take because Arthur was drunk. “Put it on,” Arthur demanded. His voice was calm and deep, but Merlin heard the determination, telling Merlin he didn’t have a choice.

Hoping he wouldn’t get punished once Arthur was sober, Merlin accepted the crown and slowly put it on. The heavy metal ring felt strange on his head, and knowing what it was made it ten times heavier. He shouldn’t be wearing the crown; he shouldn't have listened to Arthur, even if it was an order.

“Still not right,” Arthur said, staring at Merlin from head to toe before slowly walking around him. When Merlin felt warm fingers at the back of his neck he gasped and tried to pull away, only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands. “Don’t move,” Arthur ordered. Merlin obeyed, even if he thought it was strange and wrong; unfortunately Arthur always got his wish. After struggling with the knot for a minute or two the scarf came off, and Merlin felt strangely naked in front of Arthur. It wasn’t the first time he didn’t wear a scarf in front of the prince, but Arthur had never been the reason for his lack of scarf.

“Still not right.” Arthur mumbled, looking confused. “I think we need make you a full prince, remove your tunic,” he ordered, sounding as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a prince to dress up his servant in his clothes. Merlin began to protest but Arthur cut him off with a _I’m your prince and you have to follow my orders_ speech. 

It was one of the few times Merlin saw Arthur as determined to do something that was considered beneath him, and if Merlin was honest with himself he enjoyed watching Arthur doing things. After a few rounds around the room Arthur stopped in front of Merlin, several pieces of clothes in his arms, all which Merlin washed and made sure were neatly folded. 

"Let's see," Arthur muttered to himself as he searched for something. Merlin watched in amusement, knowing that Arthur would most likely make him pay the next day by washing his armour, as well as the armour of every other knight. Arthur decided on an outfit he'd wore a few weeks earlier, it was a green tunic with a gold embroidered edge, and a pair of nice brown pants which Merlin had mended after Arthur thought it fit to use them on a ride through the forest. "Why haven't you undressed?" Arthur asked when he realised Merlin hadn't moved. Merlin didn't have a chance to say a word before Arthur threw the clothes on the bed and reached for Merlin's old clothes. The crown barely stayed on his head as Arthur tried his best to undress Merlin.

When Merlin was wearing nothing but his undergarment and the crown on his head Arthur took a minute to look at him. The way he started made Merlin feel uncomfortable. "You're not as scrawny as you seem," Arthur stated. 

"Taking care of you requires a lot of effort," Merlin replied, unable to hold back a smirk. 

"Watch it, this is only a game, I'm still your prince," Arthur said as if Merlin had forgotten.

"It's not the rudest thing I've said," Merlin noted.

"You can't be rude when you're a prince; your behaviour reflects the kingdom."

"So when I first got here the kingdom was a bully?” That comment earned Merlin a slap, which he guessed he deserved. Arthur then handed Merlin the brown pants, which Merlin still managed to almost drop.

“If you were the prince everybody would think your kingdom was filled with fools.” Merlin chose not to answer Arthur; all he wanted was to please Arthur so he could leave before someone decided to send him to the stocks.

“So, do I look like a prince now?” Merlin asked after the tunic was on. Arthur stared at him, looking up and down. “Arthur?” he asked, slightly worried about the prince.

“You look like a prince,” Arthur said eventually, taking a step closer. “And because you’re the prince I should play the part of your servant.” Merlin struggled to hold back a grin when he thought about giving orders to Arthur, telling him to clean his shoes, wash him, or just stand for hours doing nothing. He thought of giving an order, and was about to do it when Arthur did something which shocked Merlin.

Closing the space between them Arthur stared into Merlin’s eyes, his look unreadable. “A servant should always try to please their lord, that’s something you should remember, Merlin. Try your hardest to please me, as I will please you now.” Arthur’s hands roamed across Merlin’s body, trying to pull him closer. Merlin was shocked and tried to step away, only to stumble against the bed and fall on top of it. Arthur’s bed was a lot softer than his, but he didn’t have a chance to appreciate it before Arthur crawled on top of him. Merlin no longer recognised Arthur as he attacked him with his hands and lips, and occasionally teeth against his neck.

The shock of the situation numbed Merlin, but as soon as he felt a hand reach for his groin he returned to reality and he realised that while being caught wearing the prince’s crown could put him in the stocks, being caught with the prince in bed would certainly be enough to execute him.

“Arthur,” he moaned and tried to push him away, Arthur was of course stronger and easily stopped Merlin’s attempts. 

“I’m here to please you, sire,” Arthur said, his voice filled with passion. Merlin closed his eyes a moment and tried to control his emotions, to keep his mind clear as Arthur had clearly lost his.

“You need to stop, this is wrong,” Merlin said, managing to escape Arthur for a second by crawling up on the bed. He didn’t get far before Arthur got a hold of him and returned his attention to Merlin’s body. Merlin struggled to stay strong in the situation as his body betrayed him. “You’re drunk, stop this,” he begged.

“Drunk with desire. You have no idea what you’ve done to me Merlin; you must have magic because there is no other explanation to why I’ve fallen in love with you. Everything with you is perfect, you face, body, and even your stinking personality.” Merlin felt his face turn warmer, and his stomach felt as if it was filled with thousands of butterflies. He didn’t understand why he felt as he did and wondered if it was normal, especially to feel like that towards a man.

“Arthur,” he started, not sure what to say next. He wanted to stop him, to warn him of what could happen if someone caught them, but he found it difficult to do so when every part of his skin ached for more attention, and his cock hardening.

“Yes, say my name again,” Arthur growled before attacking Merlin’s neck once again, his teeth scraping against Merlin’s skin.

“Arthur,” Merlin said and Arthur growled. “We need to stop; you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“No,” Arthur snapped, releasing Merlin’s neck to sit up. Arthur stared at Merlin with an intense look. “I know what I’m doing, I’m taking what I want, and I don’t care if my father doesn’t approve, I can’t do everything he demands of me all the time.” Arthur looked saddened, which made Merlin feel sad for him, and wondered if he could let Arthur enjoy himself a little longer.

“Don’t you think you should wait until you’re sober? What if you’ll regret this?” His question seemed to clear Arthur’s mind slightly. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long Merlin, but I was afraid you’d tell my father.”

“I won’t,” Merlin comforted. If he wasn’t destined to keep Arthur safe he still wouldn’t have told Uther.

Arthur didn’t return to kiss Merlin as passionately as before, instead he let his fingers caress Merlin’s cheekbone, slowly moving them down to his collar bone, and down his chest as far as the tunic allowed. “You’ve got a lovely body, and I want to explore every part of it, but you’re right, I should wait until I’m sober.” Merlin didn’t know how to reply, Arthur admitted that Merlin was right was not something he heard on a daily basis.

“So you won’t kiss me again tonight?” he asked, sounding far more disappointed than he meant to.

Arthur must have read Merlin because there was a smile on his lips which sent a wave of warm tingling feeling through Merlin’s body. “If you want we could cuddle,” Arthur offered. Merlin looked away, his face so hot he feared he’d melt in the nearest future. “There will be some kissing involved, maybe some groping, and maybe even some rubbing.”

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea,” Merlin admitted, hating that he was nervous.

“Don't tell me you're afraid,” Arthur teased, slowly moving his hand up and down Merlin's body. “I want to fuck you while you wear my crown,” Arthur admitted, his voice low. A jolt passed through Merlin's body, his cock growing even more. Merlin didn't know what to reply so he kept his mouth shut. “And one day I want to fuck you in the throne.” A moan escaped Merlin's throat, the idea of being taken by the prince was not unwelcome, and he found himself wishing the day would come soon. “Would you let me?”

Arthurs question was simple but Merlin found it difficult think straight, to remember the reason why it was a bad idea. “Yes,” Merlin replied in the end.

“Will you be only mine?” Arthur asked, moving closer to Merlin, wrapping himself around Merlin's thin body. 

“Always,” Merlin replied, wishing he could tell Arthur everything he had done for him, and everything he would do. Merlin would always stand on Arthur's side, until the end.


End file.
